In some applications it may be desirable to locate or fix a cable to an object such as a flat surface. Various locating apparatus such as mounts, pulleys, hooks etc., are available that can provide a user the ability to at least partially fix a cable to a given location. In some instances it may be desirable to allow the cable to slidably communicate along the locating apparatus.